


Life In A Fanfiction

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Geek!Reader, Jock!PJ, NAJ AU, Nerd and Jock au, One Shot, Reader is a geek, Reader is asexual, Romance, reader is blunt, reader loves games, school setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: You have to be blunt, you used to have a crush on PJ. Unfortunately, he's a jock. And a jerk. And you pretty much have no hope of getting together.That is until he confessed to you about liking you. You have to wonder, is your life a fanfiction for this to happen?





	Life In A Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why I made this, though pure boredom. It's a random idea and I thought it might be worth trying. Never thought to finish it. 
> 
> Welp. Hope you enjoyed this.

You grunted in pain when you were shoved into the line of lockers. You glared up at the bully, PaperJam. Aka, the star of the basketball team. Now people might ask, how do you know he's the star when you don't even play or acknowledge sports? Well, it's hard to ignore the fact that he wears basketball uniforms and how well he plays that sport in your classes. Unfortunately he constantly bullies you.

"Hey nerd." PJ smirks down at you. "Where are you headed?"

"Leaving school?" You raised a brow as you spoke, almost sarcastically. "I want to go home."

Before he can say anything else, you push yourself off the lockers and passed him. You ignore his presence and fortunately, he leaves you alone. For now at least.

And to think you used to adore him. Key word; used to. After his jerky attitude, that adoration faded but you can't deny that he's attractive as hell. You're blunt that way.

It doesn't change the fact that he's a jerk.

~~the next day~~

You're at the table with your nerd friends. You say 'nerd friends' loosely because they're smarter than you in studies and you are the definition of a geek instead of a nerd. You love a bit of science but you don't memorize the periodic table or the names and accomplishments of all the great scientists that he passed nor any scientific discoveries. You do know some odd facts- mainly about animals-but never too deep.

Now games on the other hand, that's your forte. You can name everything about a certain game down to the Easter eggs and theories. You also love books. Not the classics like Shakespeare or Henry Potts but some other books which are most action, mystery and fantasy to fill your brains needs for entertainment and imagination. If not physical books it'll be fanfiction or online books.

You also know a good ton of songs. Not the popular noise they call music. More like songs that have meaning and are either a few years back- sometimes a decade- or from online artists.

Yes your life revolves around the internet. That's why you're a geek.

But back to business. You and your true nerd friends are sitting at the table chatting about random things. Alphys had initiated the topic of crushes.

"S-so (Y/N)," she looks at you. "W-who do you h-have a crush on?"

You hum in thought as you look up. "I wouldn't say crush. I used to like PJ."

You look at everyone and true enough, they are all staring at you in shock.

"What?" you ask nonchalantly. "I used to. It kind of faded when he became such an ass."

"You like PJ?!" Fresh exclaimed in shock while staring at you.

"Used to." you corrected with a roll of your eyes. "Like I said, it slowly faded overtime."

"But do you still like him?" Papyrus asks curiously.

You look down at the table. "Kind of? He's handsome yes, but for a gentleman? Not so much. It'll be a miracle for me to fall in love with him and like him more than slight appreciation."

The others seem to understand and decided to move onto a different topic. You aren't ashamed of your previous crush/love interest. Almost zero shame inside of you. You do not have a problem to tell people what you think-sometimes. You just didn't know that someone is listening to your conversation.

~~~

In English class, the teacher didn't come in for some reason. So everyone is doing their own thing. Mostly chatting with their friends and making a ruckus but you tried to ignore it.

You are at your desk writing something on a notebook. You're not good at drawing but you love writing. Be it fanfiction or original stories, writing is your thing.

While you are ignoring everyone, you do realize that a certain jock is watching you from time to time. Did you mention he's your age? No? Well he is and it sucked. Because he's in almost every class as you.

You ignored him and continue to write silently, occasionally pausing to make the idea in your head or to find a suitable word to use. But mostly words just flow through you like a river and it's easier to write that way. More words yet still painting the same picture.

The bell rang and everyone packed their things because it's the last bell for today. You packed up your supplies and books in your bag before standing up and leaving the class. You tend to procrastinate everything so you are the last one to leave.

You went to your locker to leave some stuff you don't need. The halls are mostly empty because what high schooler stays at school without a reason? No, they'd rather be at home playing or chatting with their friends. You yourself plan to watch some videos and write or read some books. A perfect way to spend the rest of the day.

At least it will when you get home. Because a certain jock decided to put his hands beside you and trap you as soon as you turned around.

You look up at PJ and noticed how his expression looks anxious yet determined. What? Did he finally decide to hit you or something?

"Do you need anything?" you asks as you look up at PJ.

He glares at you. "Actually yes, I do."

"Well what is it?" you demanded with crossed arms.

He looks down for a moment before something flashed in his eyes and he leaned down to kiss you. Or he would have if you hadn't leaned away an put a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" You demanded.

He looks surprised for a moment. "I- isn't it obvious?"

"What? You trying to kiss me or your attempt to get in my pants?" you ask him before gently pushing him away. "Hate to disappoint, I'm asexual. I'm not interested, ever. Just ask Razz, he's tried and I just said no, no matter how much he tried."

PJ looks surprised for a moment and you too the opportunity to walk past him with a pat on his shoulder. "Sorry PJ. I'm just not into-"

"I- I don't want that!" he suddenly said and you turn around to look at him confused. He is looking away with a flush on his cheeks. He flushed pink? That's adorable.

"Don't want what?" you ask.

"S-sex." he answers. "I don't want sex."

"Then what do you want?" You ask again. "Money? I don't have that. Do your homework for you? Sorry but I'm not that smart so ask someone else-"

"No!" he forces out. "I want you."

"Pardon?" You look at him oddly.

"I want you." he repeats nervously. "Not your body. I- I want you."

It took you a moment to understand and you flushed slightly but didn't acknowledge it. "You want to date me?"

He nods and looks up at you."Yes."

You hum softly. "You love me? Or is it a dare?"

"I- I love you." PJ stutters out, his blush deepened.

You sigh as you flush slightly harder. "You realize that I'm not that into you right?"

"I- I know." he says reluctantly. "But give me a chance? I know I've been a jerk but can you?"

You thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "Sure. Why the hell not?"

"Really?" he looks at you surprised but delighted.

"Admittedly I still have some feelings for you but we'll see." You say bluntly.

"Great! So-"

"I have to go home." you cut him off before he can say anything. "But I can hang out on Friday as long as it isn't far or secluded. Understand?"

He looks at you surprised before nodding. "Yeah. I understand."

You nod. "Good."

You turn away to leave, looking over your shoulder at PJ. "I'll see you tomorrow." you said before leaving the school.

That was surprising. It took about an hour to get rid of your blush and two more to get rid of the fangirl inside of you.

What is your life right now? You agreed to chance a date with your bully/crush? Is your life a fanfiction?

Might as well be. Hopefully it won't be exactly like a fanfiction. Despite what you read, you hate drama. Especially unnecessary drama.

But considering you will be going out with your bully/crush who is the most popular and extremely handsome, is it too much of a stretch saying you're living a fanfiction?

Only time will tell, you guessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Give your thoughts in the comments below! Or share some kudos to me! I latch onto that like a cinnamon roll to cookies!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
